


The Last Incident

by NerudaSwing



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerudaSwing/pseuds/NerudaSwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik kidnapps Charles. Charles tries to escape. Erik gives back to Charles his legs. Erik and Charles share different but equally painful pasts. Volatile but dependent Erik. Sad but smart Charles. Erik will love Charles forever. Twist Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! And my first public translation ever! I will post this work in spanish after i have done writing this in english. Please, I am so sorry if i make ortographic or grammar mistakes inside my works, if I do, please let me know in the comments (also, feel free to speak your mind in the comments ^^) Also, i have nobody to read or correct this before posting this, so...
> 
> So, in this chapter Charles escapes and Erik doesn't take it easy.

I rise from my bed, still tired. A yawn fills the room and one stretch fulfills my body. The morning rays glide between a metallic curtain. I raise my eyes to the tv, so excited. Is Charles awake?

And suddenly, Phyro interrupts abruptly in the room:

''Magneto, the prisoner has escaped!''  
"How?''  
''Yes sir, he escaped''  
"But... how?

And i slap myself mentally, cause the answer is on the camera's recordings...

''But, what are you doing Mag---''  
''Shut up and close the doors of main access and exit of the fortress!'  
''Yes, sir!''

The camera's pannel shows me his empty room. I turn on the other ones.  
There were just dismayed soldier's bodies (seriously, Charles?) and other ones covered on blood. I keep turning the other cameras on, trying to chase Xavier's euphoria.

I find him running by the dark and stretch halls. Such a smart, little rat. He carries sharp knives in his hands. But, how?. If his breakfast is served with plastic silverware...


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run, Charles, Run!

Today is the day.

I've got energy. I've got knives (courtesy from my telekinesis that day in the kitchen). Today I will get out of here. I have just went to the bathroom to do my business. I'm already dressed up. Nothing stops you, Charles, Nothing stops you.  
And with that chanting I hide behind the door. Erik must be sleeping, I am counting on it. God...let him be asleep. I try not to sweat but i can't, I just feel air conditioning and I listen to my heart beats.

My door opens.

It's a protected soldier from me. From my powers. Wearing that famous helmet. Erik, always so careful.  
He enters into the room to give me breakfast. Poor chap.

Directing himself to the mound of pillows covered up with the sheet (the bed), he goes. 1,2 and...3?, yes! 3!  
I throw a sharp knife at him to his back with my psychic impulse.  
He falls...  
Yes...

He does.

I would apologize with you. But i can't 'read' your name. Erik surely will pay you a nice burial.  
I am so sorry...

"Stop crying, Xavier! Stop crying!" Yells my mother at me.  
And I go out at full speed without a doubt.

There's nobody in the hallways. The excitment makes me shiver. I remember that i own no belongnings to come back to, just my own will.  
God, help me.

My light feet hit me against a wall. I know the way out. But I won't go there.  
I'll finish this.  
Erik (even that I don't want it like that) dies today.

I hear some voices. Damn it. Both soldiers fall without even knowing it. They didn't have a helmet. Erik... you never learn. The powerless soldiers are dismayed.

Here are the consequences. A repentant guy with great power. They are not dead... But the will have a big headache when they wake up.'  
The cameras.  
They aren't following me. Erik is still asleep.  
If I do get out of here, I'll go straight to a church. God.

The blood that paints the walls is from telepath soldiers. They aren't powerful as me but they get my fear higher. I carry more deaths upon my back and shoulders.

 

Erik... Why did you have to do this?

I make it to his room. I'm surprised of not listening to the alarm yet.  
Weird.  
Another weird thing is that they haven't noticed of the lack of knives in the kitchen. Oh, for my mother. May she rest in peace.  
Even though I've got 5 knives, I throw them and return them back to my hands.

I open the door.  
I'm done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know if Charles believes in god, but I wanted him to thank something different this time. 
> 
> See? Charles suffers for Erik! And he gets nervous every time he thinks of him or thinks about escaping. Poor little chap!  
> Also, very important, Erik is older than Charles (Erik is like in his thirties and Charles is 22 in this one)  
> Also, for the record, i don't really know the name of Charle's and Erik's parents very well, so I made them up.  
> I heard some time ago, that the mother of Charles was Sharon and his father was Kurt, but I wasn't so sure about it, so...  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark Erik meets a trembling lamb ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, Azazel, just fuck you. Period.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, this ---> '/' , the slash symbol means that thoughts are being sent to Charles' mind.

"What's the rush, Charles?" I tell him from the darkness.  
He does not hesitate when he throws the knives. They don't make it so far.

"The fact that they are made of metal, doesn't tell you something, Charles?"  
And I make them turn back to him, keeping them pointing at his direction.  
Including the one he was hiding.

"I'm sorry, Erik, but you made me'' He muses slowly with some remorse. As weak as beautiful.  
And Charles starts crying. Why? You can tell that he has never killed someone before. He is so different...

/Everything happens from the darkness, Charles, you know it/

"Erik... Truly... No more... No more blood on my hands'' He says crying

/That's why I'm sat/

"Charles, you were the one that decided to escape and not to give in"

/And watch you suffer/

''You are the oppression in person''  
And I can't deny it to him. He's just a scared child.

"Now what are you going to do, Charles?"  
"I am going to... Kill you?"

I laugh, and a lot. He really thought that he was going to kill me?

"Are you sure?"  
"I want to go out...Breathe" He says with his head low.

"And that's why you had to kill all those people?" I arch a brow.  
"Erik... Stop"  
"And put an end to their existence without even noticing it... That's not you, Charles"  
"Erik, no"

"Tell me what was worst: The fact that they were defenceless or the fact that they didn't scream so much?"  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
Azazel teletransports with care. "Why , Erik?, Why---"

Azazel catches Charles' body when he falls. Poor kid. He doesn't notice of so many things.  
That I have already won.  
That he has already lost.  
That Azazel had the helmet on.

That HE, and only HE, is MINE.

"Thank you, Azazel"  
"Whenever you need me, comrade"  
"Take him to his room. He must be tired"  
"I hit him too hard, didn't I?"  
"Don't worry, Azazel, you did your job"

"I can't stop blaming myself. Many of us died. Xavier could have died"  
"Heh, don't worry, Azazel. They will be very well reminded"  
"I don't doubt it from you, partner"

"Take him to his room"  
"Yes, Magneto"


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ: THIS IS PART OF THE PAST! HUM!!!!!!!

"No, Ororo. There is no need. Thanks for asking"  
"Whenever you need it, Professor"  
And Ororo retires glad-full from the studio.

It's alright. All is right.  
The school is registered. There are new students. There are more teachers. Therefore, more trust.

The windows' curtains swing with the wind, so, i sit to read a good book.  
"Professor, don't you forget about the meeting you have in 15 minutes"  
Oh, damn.

"Thank you, Jean, have yourself a very nice evening"  
"The same goes to you, Professor" What a sweet girl.  
"By the way, Professor, you want me to help you with---"  
"No, thank you very much Jean, I can do it myself"  
"Yes, Professor" And the speaker turns off.

I read one more chapter. I close 'Crime and Punishment'. I push my wheelchair to the door, but the door is locked.  
"Weird"

"Weird is that no one has noticed that I am here"  
"Erik!"  
"Low your voice, Charles. We don't want anybody to notice, right?"  
"God, Erik, if you are going to come, let me know"  
"But if the last time---"  
"Erik!"  
"Alright"

Yes. Everything's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About that time that Erik was saying... Yes... It was about smut. hehehe. Such a darling he is.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STILL... PART OF THE PAST, FOLKS. Also, the first of my favorite chapters, due to it's simplicity. Enjoy!

We play chess.  
And only that.

"Check mate"  
"Fuck, Erik"

We laugh, then.  
And only that.

"Care to play again?"  
"But of course"

...  
"Erik, what's the matter?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's something... filling you with dismay?"  
"I'm just thinking"  
"That much? It seems to hurt you"  
"Charles"  
"Alright, alright" He smiles.

But Charles notices it. Charles can read my mind, after all.  
But I decide where the wheels of his chair can go.

"Erik, don't make such a fuzz. Let's just play"  
"It's a trap. You're cheating. You can get to know what I think"  
"Not if you know how to hide it. The thoughts born on the head, and the choices we make, on the hypothalamus. Desire comes from the soul"  
"You want me to cry?"  
"No, my friend, think".


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So, where's Raven?

And there I knew it.  
What I always should have known.

I've already lost.  
"To give up it's not a typical thing to a Xavier" My father repeats me. But I have to face it.   
Now with my new legs. And my subjugated conscience.  
"All man yearns for subjugation" I paraphrase a great actor's words in my mind.

I close my eyes to rest beneath that tree that lies inside my head.  
The only thing that's mine.

"Don't cry, Charles" Remembers me an old Raven.  
Raven, where are you?  
You are my only friend. Now, not there...  
You are on a cornice, I guess. You always know what to do.

But you knew that Erik had this thing already planned. He had planned my recovery. Now I walk, Raven. If only you could see me.  
Years without running, Raven, you do not know what is that. Erik has given that to me. Without me asking him for it. But he has donated that to me for a very high price.

"How high, Charles?" says her gentle echo. All is so sordid. It's not your fault, friend of mine.  
No, it's not.

And I wish I could answer such doubt, friend. When Erik allows it, my friend. When my mouth comes unstitched with those thin cords that are tying me to him.  
Raven, if only you could see me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll know what happened to her and his legs, later. ^^
> 
> And the man that talked about subjugation was Tom Hiddleston on an interview. He said something like that.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik remembers something quite important and goes to talk to his pet--sorry, Charles.  
> Oh, dear.

I watch. I watch him. Lied down. On the bed that I gave to him. His. But he says that he will never accept it, as. We'll se, Charles, we'll see.  
His blue room. A very light blue, but it's so blue as his whimpering eyes every night. He thinks I don't see him, and tries to hide me fom such eyes yet, but the cameras don't allow him privacy and that makes him cry more.  
I really don't know what's sadder to him. Could be the fact that he had lost legs were my fault, or, the fact the he could get them back because of me.

I still remember it...

"This is not going to work, Erik"  
"Of course it has to, just give me one chance"  
"I'm not going to let you experiment with me around, my friend"  
''But you have nothing else to lose"  
"My life, in first instance"

"Don't you trust me?"  
"It's not that, Erik... It's just... It's not sure if..."  
"I shall be here for you, Charles" I assure him, kissing his forehead.

And he cries. Because he knows that I don't know either, if this is going to work out.  
I just wanted to see Charles walking again... And it was like that.

"Let this be the last time that you inject me something without my permission"  
"It was that or I would never do it"  
"Hurts, Erik, and a lot"

Months went through and Charles could walk, run like Forrest Gump. Due to the injection. That miraculous liquid that Hank helped me to create.  
But even like that, Charles always reminded me:

"If it not were for you... This pain would not be necessary. If you weren't so stubborn..."  
"What else do you want, Charles? I gave you back what I took apart from you that day on that beach of that Cuba"

And I made him regret.  
"It's true, Erik... I'm sorry"

I have never seen such a malleable will. It looks made of clay.  
Not that God is on my side and has given me this helmet, Charles can't hurt me.  
I can thank Shaw at least... That bastard... He deserverd taht dead. And I gave it to him.

 

I go out of my dark bedroom and direct myself to his room. I'm going to see if he is up for a chess match. Charles always make me enjoy a good time.  
It was a good idea kidnapping him. Honestly, I believe that Charles would have never come to me on his own will.

I am a monster, after all.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles reminds himself that Erik can be a bitch.
> 
> Don't believe him?  
> Read.

I can't believe it.  
Really, how does he dare?  
He really thinks that I...

Have to thank him?  
I may have 22 years old... But I'm no fool.

The bloody man takes me away from my home and takes me to his damned "Brotherhood". He does not let me go out of this room. I can't talk to anybody. I have already read all of the books. I have tolerated all of the drugs.

What more does he want?

I'm going to try to make him reconsider it. I don't know...With an agreement, maybe?  
It's just that the mere thought of it makes me tremble. Until what grade does he want me to degrade myself? If before, it didn't have to be like this.  
He was my best friend. And my best girl friend was the adorable Raven. What else could I ask for?  
Erik visited me once in a while at my studio and we played a good chess match.  
Raven would come sometimes to make us company...

But, wait... Why would Erik get upset abou it? If Raven never has done anything wrong to me, neither has he.  
Raven would go out of the room:  
"I don't like her, Charles"  
"Oh dear god, Erik---"  
"I mean it, Charles, I don't want her near you"  
"But, Erik---?"  
"Check mate"  
And I would lose against him, again.

I don't know how the hell he does it. How can he win in every game? And even before he had the helmet, he'd win. What a wanker. It was fun.

Why, Erik?  
Why do you make me cry so much?

And the door of my bedroom gets open. The white door gives some space for Erik.  
I don't need to turn around to know that it's him, I know him already.  
What does he want? I dry up my tears against the white sheets quickly. I try to be brave.

"At least you could turn around, Charles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik had nothing to do with her death... I SWEAR!!!!


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's past. God may damn you, Sebastian! Good god!
> 
>  
> 
> (Even that, in the comic, this thing doesn't happen this way, I'ts a fanfic, after all, mind you)

''Please... no"  
"Please no, what Erik?"  
"Not today... Today's her birthday"  
"It's just that I really want to see you scream today, Erik"  
"Oh Gott... I beg you, Shaw... Leave her al---""

And her head came out rolling by the air spilling blood, displaying the face of Karla... My mother into a lost grimace, to then, fall at the feet of her son.

"MUTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, MUTTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!, NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
"Keep it up, Erik, I am not listening to you"  
"MUTTEEEEEEEEERRRR...""

And the hours went through. And I was still screaming with all the force of my lungs MOTHER in our language, and I was screaming with all my might. Cause disgrace had come to my heart to stay hang on my eyes.  
"Tell me, Erik, how does it feel?"  
"I begged you, Shaw"  
"You have not answered, Erik"  
"I knelt"  
"You keep withou---"  
"Fucking son of a bitch! Sick bastard! She was a good woman! Kill her for a whim?!"  
"So, you feel rage"  
"I swear for the name of Karla Lehnsherr... I will take revenge. I will avenge her. I will kill you. I will bury you on Hell, WHERE YOU BELONG"

"You are just a spoiled brat"  
"You're just a sick, sick man, Sebastian"  
"Look what you did. All metal on the laboratory has been bent. Deformed. Just like you"

And I couln't take it anymore. Shaw was right. I was just thirteen. An orphan kid. Karla did not deserve any of this. Nor least a death where she was drugged by nazi maniac. Now what would I do without her?. How would i feed?. How would I bury her properly?. Oh, mutter.

So I, inconsolable, cried in front of him.

But, that day, I discovered important things in my life. Things that will be with me until the day I sleep beneath a grave:  
1\. Karla Lehnsherr will be avenged.  
2\. All the humans are the same. With voracity as Shaw.  
3\. My power expressed my feelings to metal, therefore, my feelings expressed my power.

"Take him away from here. And somebody fix this disaster of animal and also this laboratory"  
"Yes, sir"  
"Heil Hitler"

Dragging me out oh that room, on my bloody, dirty clothes... Out of the white room... I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know how I am doing! I would really appreciate it. And I will answer anythiing! A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!!!!!!!!


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me again, what had that bloody syringe on?

Today I ran 2 miles. I've had already forgot how it felt the wind against the tiredness of the body's sweat. How it tasted the wind itself. All tasted and felt different without the wheelchair.  
I don't underrate it. It was a good friend after all.

But now, I feel my heart on my mouth. Yes, I know, I ran just a bit. That's a lot when you have 5 years without touching earth with your feet. Wht am I saying so many nonsenses?. I think it's adrenaline's excitement. I'll drink up some water when I arrive to the mansion, if Erik allows it. God. What i have been reduced to.

"Hank, i finished it!"  
"I see, Charles, you have improved a lot"  
"Thanks to you, Hank"  
"Ok, you're welcome, Charles"

"But I need to ask you some---"  
"You know what Erik thinks about your questions, Charles"  
"Yes, I do. I know that you are his favorite scientist and that he trusts you all of his matters. But my questions are short, explicit and with no double intent, my friend. I could swear if you want, Hank"

 

"It's alright, Charles, you can ask. You look like a kid"  
"Thank you, really. I promess you confidence"  
"It won't be necessary if your questions are like the ones you proposed earlier, Charles"  
"They will be, Hank. Good, let's begin. How many are in the 'Brotherhood'?"

"Erik, some mutants, like seven, but I think they're soldiers, the ones that clean up and cook for the house, Azazel, you and me"  
"I want to ask who are they?"  
"Erik recruit them from the streets. He gave them a home"  
"I see, the same goes for all of them, I mean, he recruit them all?"  
"The ones who clean and cook are humans controlled by telepaths, Charles, so, when they end for the day, they realease them. Generally, are people without future. They don't make them suffer"

"Erik..."  
"You wanted to know, Charles"  
"Ok, ok... But, another question: What contained and how it works the shot that he gave me?"  
"It has organic supplies mutated by me. The liquid that Erik injected on you, was tested on a paralytic mouse"  
"And it worked, then?"  
"Indeed"

"You mean that I am a lab rat?"  
"Hahahah, you could say so"

And we keep talking until we reach 'Brotherhood'. Always surprises me it's size, it's a bigger mansion that mine.  
Hank, always so kind with me, leaves me in my room for me to shower. I close the door.  
Erik left me many books, again. That man. With a note on the side: "Feel as if you were in home. Sincerely, Erik". What adorable.  
I walk around the big blue room and I see the windows. They are huge. I take the books to the little library of wood. I pull out a new one: "Crime and Punishment".  
This book was on my house. It is from my house.

"ERIK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard, Charles. They just do.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music? Erik likes music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik being possessive as fuck.

Many days have been through since Charles tried to escape. Everything is clear. After that talk, everything seems to be fine.

"Erik, are you going to keep playing?" Says Charles bringing me back to reality. And rather than answering him, I see his blue eyes. Thoughtful eyes.  
"Yes, it's just that I was thinking about something, Charles, that's all"  
"About what?"  
"About you. Always about you"  
"I asked what, not who"  
"How determined have you bec---"  
"If you keep messing around, I won't play with you any longer"  
"You're going to make me cry" I joke.

"Maybe I will"

And we stay quiet to see each other. I see his exasperation. I feel him. His exasperation at tryng to read my mind. Poor kid.  
"I want you to bring me some music, Erik. I'm going crazy imprisoned here"  
"Don't speak like that. I let you jog with Hank. You have books"  
"But I want to do other stuff"  
"Like what?"

"I want to work with Hank on the lab"  
"Charles... Let's not start again"  
"I don't want to fight, Erik. At least bring a goddamned record and something to play it"  
"I just have vinyl records and a record player"  
"And you dare to say that I'm old fashioned" I laugh.

"What records do you want?" He laughs ignoring me.  
"What do you have?"

"I've got some classics, jazz, blues, french and italian music, also the The Beatles"  
"Do you like The Beatles?" He asks excited.  
"Just some songs"  
"Bring me all of their records and the record player when you can"  
"Alright"

Silence is made. The heat of the queens and kings has must be dissipated, we let them untouched. The silence doesn't look uncomfortable, seems addictive. We do nothing, but Charles seems uneasy, uncertain, he sweats and his pupils toy side to side.  
What's wrong, Charles?  
Is that you are nervous?  
I am not going to make it easy to you. I fix my eyes on you. Your lips tremble. What do you want to say, Charles? Reading no minds drives you insane? Speak, Charles, spea---

"Erik, why am I here? Why did you kidnapp me?"  
"I guess you want the truth" He looked peaceful.  
"Erik. don't tease me, please"  
"The true reason why you are here is..."  
"Yes?"

"Check mate, Charles"  
"What?! If we stopped playing time ago. That's cheating!"  
"I never said that I stopped playing. The game took a break on my turn. It's my duty to continue"  
"I hate you"  
"I know. Someday you'll learn, Charles"  
''Still... I hate you"

I don't... I don't


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Raven.

Erik loves m---?  
I think not. I think that's lack of judgement and sanity in Erik what makes me doubt.  
Doubt of what I say.  
Doubt of what I ask.

"Erik... What have you heard from Raven?"  
"..." The silence expands for a long time.  
"Erik..."  
And Erik doesn't answer me.

"Erik, you're scaring me.."

Erik looked so relaxed when he came to visit me today. In my room. We're sitting on the bed.  
Me on the upper right corner. Attentive, 'Crime and Punishment' closed upon my legs.  
And Erik.  
Erik.  
Sat by the end of the withe bed. Mute and sunken. I can't see his face. But I know that his face is low. He gives me his back.  
Erik, what's happ---

"Promise me something, Charles"  
"What, Erik?"  
"Promise me you'll understand"  
"Dear god, Erik, drop the tension. You got me on abeyance"  
"Charles... Raven..."  
"Yes?"  
"I killed her, Charles"

And I die for a second. I don't believe it. I don't believe him. My eyes give birth to rain while I don't breathe.

"Charles..."  
"No..." Raven. My Holy Mary.  
"Charles..."  
"NO!" My sister. My great friend.  
And he shuts it. He knows I believed him. He knows I believe him.

"How?!, Why?!, Why you?!" I tell him all broken.  
The bastard has not turned around, yet, to see me.

"You know I never liked her" He replies.  
"That's not a reason! What the fuck is wrong with you, Erik?!"  
"You know what, very well"

Oh, God. No. What has he done to Raven?. She. So white. So lonely.  
So beautiful.  
I don't let him know that I want know more...No.  
I look at him shivering... What if Raven screamed?  
"You don't want to know, Charles" How did he know that I...?

"Yes, I wanna know. Yes. Yes! I've got the bloody right. Don't deny that to me too. For the love of God. How I hate you"

Erik laughs.  
Erik laughs.  
A lot.

So much that he makes me go and throw myself at him. I'm going to strangle him. I swear!  
"How can you laugh, sick fuck?!" I tell him when I put him on the floor. Face to face. Upon the hard ground.

"Oh, Charles" He chuckles.  
"Tell me!"  
I can't notice when I am on his place. Now he is above me. With my crushed body. Eris has always being stronger but... so lithe?

"I'll tell you then. She suffered a lot. A lot is nothing. I found out where she lived at. She had a husband. Had" He cracks a laugh.  
"She also had a gorgeous little boy. His name was Charles. She said that she named him after you"  
I cry like a mad man.  
Why?

"I went there alone. I storm into the house. I assault them with a gun and I take them to the lone backyard. I kill the little Charles first..."  
I throw a punch at him. But he grabs my fist.  
"Let me finish to get to the juicy stuff, Charles"

"I will always hate you" I say to him crying. Powerless. So bloody powerless...  
Raven!  
"She screamed. He hugged her. I tell him to let her go. I tell them to look at the child. I tie her on a branch of a tree"  
"No... No more" I beg him. How can he be so calmed?  
"But if you wanted to know it ALL, Charles. I am pleasing you" he says satisfied.  
Like he didn't kill innocent people. Like if he wasn't a monster.

"If you were going to kill her, why did they have to pay the price too?'' I said desperate. So devastated.  
"I thought like that to make her truly understand that you are only mine, and also thought that it would torture you more, you know, it's funny watching you twist into agony. Sweet agony" He whispers tenderly.  
"May I proceed, Charles?" He asks innocent.

I am scared.  
Terrified.  
Terrified.

"You've just made yourself wet'' He murmurs gracefully serious.

 

Kill me.  
Now.  
Now.

"My sweet boy, I'll clean you properly after, then"

Raven. I love you. I'm sorry.  
Raven. I love you. I'm sorry.

How I cry for you. For all of you. Name him after me? You, and only you will make such thing, Raven.  
Only you.  
"I see that you want me to go on with the story, Charles" He says to me with his eyes fixed into mine. Waiting for my answer. Knowing that I won't answer him. Where are his scruples?

"I tie her to a branch with a rope that I took with me. Her husband begs. Did you know that she married to a human?. Disgusting. Well, I tell to him to look when she screams for help. I encourage her to scream more. Let her scream. Her husband sees me approaching towards him. He runs to me. But the bullet comes first to him. What an idiot"  
"What happened to her, Erik? What shit did you do to her? After all she suffered, what other madness did you do? Twisted motherfucker"

"Where are your manners, Charles? Well, I shall tell you that when you do something for me" He threatens me.  
"I gave you my dignity. You have my sanity. What else do you want for me, son of Satan?!" I spat at him, recovering some energy.  
I try to releasme myself, but I can't. I will avenge you, Raven. I will avenge you. I will do it for you, your husband and your Charles. I will avenge you, my friend.

"I want you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like the fact of imagining pee. It's just that I thought that it would be a natural reaction, when someone is scared.  
> Also, for me, Raven died hanged in that tree.
> 
> That's when you hate someone. God.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you think so I can keep up with this! :@


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all started...

I think that my fixation for Charles was born the second time that had found myself in front of him.  
Yes, I think that was there.  
When I listened to his brittish accent.  
When I listened to his opinions.  
What a well-educated man.

And I think that my fixation for Charles will not rest.  
Not now.  
Nor ever.

"Thanks for coming, Erik. You're always welcome  
I smile and go through that door of his house. A big house.

I believe that what interested me in first place was the fact that he is so different of myself.

So good. "Do you want some tea, Erik?"  
So decent. "No, Charles, thank you very much"  
So pure. "If you keep denying to me all that I offer to you, I'll think that you are not fond of being with me, Erik"  
So worried. "It's not that, it's just that I've already eaten and I don't want to disturb you"  
So smart. "It's alright. You know what, Erik? We should learn to speak french together. It's very well known language nowadays" He says plainly.  
So talkative. "What makes you think that?"  
So... Charles. "I saw it on a movie"

"I think that I will never understand your admiration for the humans, Charles, It seems to me something hard to believe"  
"And I think that your eyes are still blindfolded" He said while he stretched out his legs.  
"It's just that they are so defenceless, and they even allow themselves the luxury of hating us. The mutants" I stated to him.  
"And what makes you believe it?" Curiosity ripples in his voice.  
"Experience, Charles, experience"

"Do you want something right now? Something to eat?" Exhales.  
"I think I do"  
"What is it, Erik?"  
"That tea sounds good, the one you offered when I came here"  
"Sure, Erik, gladly" he nods with his head.

He rises to leave me alone. An I see around me.  
Charles has to come from a very wealthy family. This house look like a mansion. Now, we are at the studio, but the size of it is ridiculously huge. The bookstore is outrageous when the chimeney paints it with amber.  
I have to look at what he reads. I pass the red carpet.  
I touch the spine of many old books. There are few that are recent. The principal topic is---

"Police Thriller. It's my favorite theme" He says between laughs.  
"You promised not to read my mind, Charles"  
"You promised not to think so loud" He concludes.

"Come, sit beside me, Erik"  
I reach my spot and hold the cup of tea.  
"Honestly, I can't see the obsession you have, the english people, with this tasteless tea" I joke.  
"That's why the cubes of sugar are, friend"  
"If you were more english or refined, you'd die" I laugh.  
"Oh, do shut up and drink up that tea. Do not forget tu put some sugar on it"  
"Alright, Sargent"  
"Shut it, God"

A silence is made with some quiet gulps. The tea with 7 cubes of sugar does not taste that bad.

"You put too much sugar on that poor tea. It has too be too damn sweet"  
"Ah, really? And how many do I suppose to put on, then?"  
"Just drink the tea"

I have always seen Charles all by himself. Raven comes once in a while, but, just her?

"Look I don't wanna be rude, but---" I want to go on.  
"They died, Erik. My parents died"  
"Stop reading my mind, it's getting troublesome"  
"You were yelling it, I'm truly sorry, Erik"  
"Is that it, truly?" I inquire.  
"What?"  
''Nobody is safe with you, my friend, nobody"  
"I try to---"  
"I know. But you always fail. Every one of us are naked before you"  
"Erik, no, don't be like that"  
"You try to be a good person, but as any other creature, you fall to temptation. I understand you, Charles"  
"What do you understand?" He whispers.

"I am a monster too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I REALLY NEED to know if you are liking this story. There is so many things that are left, so please.


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Xavier's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I really am. But this chapter contains strong content, so please consider yourself warned.  
> Also, I made up some names here.
> 
> I am so sorry Charles, please, don't hate me!

"Mom? Where are you going?"  
"I am going to work, Charles"  
"But... Why the bags?"  
"This time I've got to go far way. I have to travel, sweetie"  
"Mommy is gonna leave me alone?"  
"No, love, daddy is going to take care of you"  
"But I want you mamma. Just you"  
"And I love you too, darling. Take care of dad for me, yes?. I will be back on monday. It is just the weekend, Charles, it won't be long"  
"Alright" What a shame to know that---  
"Charles say goodbye to your mother" No, please no.  
"Farewell, mommy"  
"Goodbye, my boy. I love you don't you forget that"  
"Never, mommy"  
"Bye Sarah"  
"Bye Tom"  
And the door closes.

Mamma.  
Come back.

It's getting late. It's 8 o'clock already. I do my homework as any boy of 11 years old should be doing. What should be doing.

"Charles!" He yells at me from outside of my room.  
I get scared from the scream. I leave the homework undone. I got out from the bedroom, trembling.  
Not again.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
"Charles, get inside the room, what are you waiting for?"

Hope that God helps me.  
I want my mother.  
Mommy... Help me.

"Good, Charles, close the door"

I know that if I ask him to stop, Tom won't do it.  
So I close the door. Turning to the black door, I dry up my tears. Be strong, Charles.  
Be strong, for Sarah.  
Be strong.  
If not...  
Tom will hit Sarah again.

"You know what to do, son"

I take off my shirt. Slowly. Like he likes it.  
My back, full of marks, bruises and scars glows with the light of the lamp of his big room.  
And I remind that mamma sleeps here.  
How is Sarah doing right now, by the way?

"Charles... I'm waiting"  
I take off the shorts. At the same rythm as the shirt.  
It's so cold.  
I was already barefoot, so I stay with my gray boxers on. I tremble like jelly.

Tom is a tall man. In shape. His hais is like mine, but he has dark eyes. He's white. 35 years old. Business man. A pervert.  
Sarah is a beautiful lady. White like me. Blond like angels. She always smells so good. Shorter than Tom. Blue eyes like mine. 32 years old. A translator. My life.  
"Come to bed, Charles... Help daddy to get his shirt off"  
The mere thougth that this started 4 years ago make me throw up some nights.

I unbutton his shirt without looking at him.  
"But not like this, Charles, you have to look at me"  
Ah, he wants me took at him, no less. For God's sake.  
And I do that. I want to cry... So I do.

"That's how I like it" he whispers."Cry like you do it when you are hidden"

And all happens so slowly. Like he likes it. He makes me do this every time that Sarah goes out. Sarah, as innocent as ever, never suspects a thing.  
"I'm so proud of you, Charles" He says while he leaves me destroyed on the bed.  
Bleeding.  
Beated a pulp.  
Loose.  
Desperated.

I feel the liquid flow btween my legs. His white fluid. I also feel his taste on my mouth.

Just for 2 days, Charles.  
You have resisted more.  
You've already seen how he beats the sweet Sarah, up.  
You've already seen how she cries and does her make-up for the bruises. Tom is a smart one.  
He just leaves his marks on me, where only I can see them.  
Above all...  
Feel them. All for Sarah.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason of Charles' sudden peeing in front of Erik. Poor guy.

I wonder why does it take him so much to believe me, when I tell him that I did all of this for him.  
Because I love him.  
Shaw taught me to love like this.  
To love pain.

"I still can't believe that you just pee yourse---"  
"No... No more... No more, dad"

And he shatters into pieces to cry brokenly. Desolated.  
Dad?  
Oh, No...  
"Charles..."  
"Sarah... Oh, Sarah..."  
"Charles, stop" But he does not listen to me.  
"No... No more, Tom... It hurts...It hurts too much..."  
"God, Charles, did your father molest---"  
"HE WAS NOOOOOOOT MY FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEE WAS A SICK, SIIIIIIIICCK PEDOPHILEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! HE DESERVED THAT I HAD JUST FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEED HISSSSSSS BRAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNN OOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOO TOOOOOLD HIIIIIMMMM TOOOOOOO KIIIIIILLLLLL SARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He says shouting out loud between cries and laughter.

Oh, Charles.  
What humans have done to you...

"Raven... Raven... Where are you?... I need you... Say hello to Sarah for me... Tell her I miss her... Ask her to forgive me... That I didn't stand that long" Charles whimpers out this reality in private.

And I realize that I have asked him too much. I have put too much weight into his shoulders. Charles broke up.

"I promise you that I will try to don't hurt you anymore, Charles. I'll try, cause it's in my nature after all" I assure to him kissing his neck.  
"Raven... Raven..."  
I carry him to the bed, I enfold him with the sheet.

I leave him, cause, at least, he needed some part of his stolen privacy.  
I didn't know that Charles was so broken.  
So damaged.  
I didn't have idea.

But that Tom guy sure, deserved what Charles did to him.  
I get out of his bedroom, impressed.

I will bring him the records, tomorrow.  
But, still...

I don't regret of doing what I did to Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write this down, I can't help but wonder... Who's sicker in this shit? Erik or Tom .... Or the one who writes it?  
> xD


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Raven, and you?

It was 12:30 p.m. I know it because I've just watched the clock that lies on the living room's wall. I shouldn't be here, but I'm so thisty. I go cautiously through the kitchen and it's black cold floor. I make it to the refrigerator. The stainless and silver refrigerator. I open it and the ace of light salutes me, disturbing my pupils.  
Who made these lights so bloody bright?

I try to clear my eyes with my hands.  
And the night gives me it's lost daughter. Petite. Nude. On a corner.

"Evening?" I ask.  
And the blue crature shivers. Why is she so scared?

"Hey, listen, I won't harm you. I am man of my word"  
"But if you're just a kid"  
"It's a saying. Would you tell me your name?"  
"Tell me yours first"  
"True. Where are my manners?. My name is Charles Xavier and I am 6 years old"  
"My name is Raven. I don't know how old I am"  
"Would you like a glass of juice?"  
''Could you give me a glass of milk instead?"  
"Of course, Raven. But first, come out of there, I can't see you very well"

"No... You don't wanna see me"  
"I want to look at my new friend, that's all"  
"Friend?" Why is she wondering herself?. She seems so shy and adorable.  
"Just come out, Raven, please" I beg her softly.

The light of the refrigerator shows off her body slowly. Bit by bit. She had a squamous skin. Blue. With yellow eyes and black pupils. With red hair. She was as tall as me.  
"You are also different?" I tell her.  
"I was born like this. That's why I don't know my parents. They've forsaken me. How different are you?"  
"Sometimes I can read people's thoughts. Just sometimes. I read that these skills grow and change with time"

She takes the glass I offer her. She's naked, but her squamas cover her. She smiles.

"I'm sorry"  
"Why?" I let her know.  
"It's just that I came to your house so suddenly. You don't even know me. I just wanted some milk"  
"I do know you. Your name is Raven"  
"You're weird, Charles"  
"I've been told" We laugh together.

"Do you have where to go?"  
"No... I walk alone by the streets and I steal food from houses. Sometimes I transform into other people"  
"Transform?"  
"Look"  
And she has converted in me. With pijamas and all. What an useful and curious mutation.

"Awesome"  
"Thanks"  
"Would be rude to invite you to live with me?"  
"Really?" She says surprised.

"I will convince my parents. I know their minds. You just have to transform into a girl that you'd like to be. I promise you that everything will work out, Raven" I smile to her while she drinks up the milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Charles is such a darling :3


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember the thing that Erik said some chapters ago?  
> Well, this is the FIRST time that he met Charles.

Shaw was there. Expecting.  
I knew that sooner or later I would come for him.  
Today I will, Shaw, today I will.  
Karla will be avenged.

I've traveled so much for this moment.

I approach to his room. We're in his yacht. I open the damn door.  
"Welcome, Erik" He says cordially.

"Are you ready, Shaw?"  
"You are still the same spoiled brat that I met in Auschwitz" He chuckles.

And I levitate without wanting it. A woman appears suddenly.  
"I introduce you to my friend, Emma. She's quite versatile, isn't she?"  
"Verdammt" I curse at that bitch.  
"Get rid of him, Emma"  
"My pleasure" ends the blonde one.

And I go flying across the wall. Destroying it.  
Landing on the sea.

But that does not stop me.  
I swim to the surface. And I try to stop the metal ship with my powers.

It's so heavy.  
It's so heavy.

And I drown.  
And I sleep into the dark of the night that colours the sea.   
So dark as my mother's blood.  
Karla... Karla.

 

I hear some voices.  
I feel the wind in my face.  
I dreamt with my mother's embrace.  
Karla's kisses.  
Karla's arms.  
So I rise my arms with those ephemeral voices.

"He's alive, Charles, he's alive" I listen to the voice of a woman.  
"Then, what are you waiting for? Help to spill out the water"

I open my eyes. And the light clears out my eyes. I spit out the salty water. Shaw. Shaw. Emma?. Bastards. Karla. Shaw. Light. Light. Without death.

She tries to help me to get up my body. But she can't 'cause my body is too heavy. And the water burning down my throat sure, it helps.  
The woman has dark coffee eyes. She's very pretty.  
"That's it. Spit" She says with smooth serenity.  
"Who---" I keep spitting.

"We are Charles and Raven. We saved you in our yacht. We will not hurt you. We are mutants too. You are not alone, my friend, you are not"

I can't believe him. To this man. Charles. Is that his skill?. Reading minds?  
"That's right, my friend" He says so calmed that the room becomes lighter.  
The paintings laugh. And the windows smile. The saltpetre flies away.  
Karla, Shaw and Emma fade away peacefully.  
Peaceful turquoise.

And I realize that are Charles' eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people that left Kudos!!!!!!  
> You really are the reason why I am trying to post these chapters as quickly as I can! I dedicate this chapter to you!!
> 
> Also, thank you to elkish, for making this work part of his bookmarks. Thank you so very much, and it is an honor to be part of it. 
> 
> OH, OH, oh, before I forget, thanks to all the people that hit this history, hope I am doing a good job at entertaining you!


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality...

Raven...  
How much would you have screamed?  
How much would you have screamed?

I can't help it.  
The soft pillow has become wet.

"Don't you get tired of crying?" Laugh Raven.  
"For you, sister, I'd do anything" I tell with deep and powerless rage.  
"We both know, Charles, that you can't. You did well, brother. You did well" She smiles tenderly.  
Easy-going.  
Free.  
Dead.  
Raven.

After shakinf for so long, I notice that the collar of my shit is soaked in sweat. I remember that Erik does not allow me to go out to buy some clothes. He gives me his clothes, instead. At least, the bastard deigns to wash it before lending it to me. Huh.  
The cold weather paints the room of winter.  
The cold room... Looks more hermetic.  
The cold room is my cell.  
The dark floor pops up against my bare feet.  
I'm paler.  
I'm still shaking. I go to the bathroom. The light of the living room's windows (yes, the bloody bedroom has a livingroom) lits up everything.  
So I don't turn up the light.

The mirror looks at me. It studies me.  
But I don't look back. I've read it enough.  
It tells me, thenn a skinny boy with a pandemic face, with bags under his eyes, with surrendered eyes, with matt hair, with a dry mouth, with an used smell, dirty. A dirty boy.  
If were not to be for that boy.  
Raven would be alive.  
Raven... No.  
No... That boy does not know that.  
He doesn't know if Raven would not showed up that night.  
He doesn't know what would have happened.  
With Raven and with him.

But even still, the guilt bitters up the bile down the throat.  
The bathroom behind the boy has cream-painted walls, with beige ceramic on the floor.  
A comfortable shower.  
And a gossipy mirror, that delivers a glass sink.  
Erik must be rich.  
I turn on the shower. Hot water. I'm cold.  
That shirt that will lay down on the floor is gray.  
So are the shorts.  
The inside of the room contrasts a tornado of clothes landing on the floor, now.

I get in the shower.  
I last more than I ussualy do.

"What happened, Charles?" I listen outside the white door.

Jesus.  
Will it be true?  
The are cameras, even in the bathroom?

Damn you. Sod off.

"Could it be that I can wash myself in peace, Erik?" I ask, bothered.  
"Did you know that I do pay for the litres of water that you are using so freely, now?" The voice keeps rumbling across the door.  
"Just give me 5 more minutes" Shit, there's shampoo on my eye, now.  
"I'll be waiting"  
And the stalking voice ends.

Doesn't he has nothing else to do?  
Evil things to do?  
Plan up the world domination?  
Puppies to kill?

Fuck.

"It have been already 5 minutes" He says chuckling.

Would he have a chronometer or a timer?

"I am already coming out, leave me alone. Look for something else to do" I say while I dry up my arms.  
"I brought you something"

He leaves me the promise to digest.  
What would be the surprise about?

And I notice that I don't wanna know.  
Would it be that he, finally, will tell me what happened to her?  
About Raven?  
The towel stops.  
The water dripping from my hair does it, too.  
Going out from the bathroom seems mortal and crucial.

"I waited for you on the bed sat, Charles, take your time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik is not a pacient guy after all, now is he?


	19. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love Dave Brubeck. Don't you?

Why does he take so long?  
I brought the records along with the record player, to him.  
Charles is brittish. All brittish people love The Beatles. To be honest, I don't know why I purchased these records.  
Rubber Soul, The White Album... I should brought the Dave Brubeck ones. That is music.  
The bed is a full size one, turning the mattress into a smooth matter and the sheets into light feathers that cover up Charles when he sleeps.  
By the way, he has not made up his bed.  
So rude.

"Erik?" He asks while going out through the door with a hot steam behind.  
The white towel dressing his hips.  
I stay still.  
Very still.  
"Erik?" He repeats.

"Mmmhm?" I tell him watching his feet.  
"What was the rush about?" He inquires matter of fact.  
"I brought what you asked me" I go back at watching his feet. So small they are.

"Couldn't you wait? I have to get dressed"  
"You talk like there weren't cameras, Charles" I cut him in dry.

And the conversation dies there.  
Beside John, Paul, Ringo and George. Curious.

He raises his shoulders. He turns over and directs himself to the bathroom and before he gets in, he turns back, closes his eyes and smiles.  
He walks to the closet. He pulls out a black outfit. He goes to a corner. He shows me his back.

And the towel enfolds the floor.

Nobody says nothing.

 

When he is already dressed, he decides finally to be with me in the bed.  
The tension, cousin of inertia, stays quiet, yawns and sleeps beneath us.

"How much time am I going to be here? I want to go hom---"  
How many times will I repeat it to him?

"This is your home now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first minute of A Fith of Beethoven, please. >.


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second favorite chapter. Well, my favorite above the other one I said. (This chapter happens in the past, btw)
> 
> I felt so... alive when I ended it.  
> You feel Erik.

Ororo had gave me today's newpaper. It seems that Corea has polarized itself more.  
I will never understand why the humans have to live in constant war. Don't they get tired?  
Plus, they don't accept themselves, they spend money and hopes to an implausible cause.  
I manage my wheelchair to a pile of white paper that is on my desk. I never go out of the studio, here, I feel safe.

"I told you to stop coming without letting me know, you know that you're welcome, Erik" I tell him with some tirement.  
"I came to---"  
"I don't want to listen to your apologies, my friend. They're not necessary. You're already forgiven"  
"I know that I'm not, Charles, I know that I'm not"  
"Stop the drama, Erik. If I, Charles Xavier, had to be disabled, it had to be. Let it die" I smile. Calm your mind.  
"Then I never will. I'll never forgive myself"

It's important to say that this meeting is getting done with me showing him my back. He's behind me. He looks like a child. A cold and resentful child. I could help him, but since the Cuba incident, most of the times he does not take the helmet off.

Erik makes the chair turn over. He's always been taller than me, but now, sat, he looks like a giant. His black sweater and gray trousers make contrast against the white room.  
He is with his head low.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" I say lowly. Almost musing it.  
Erik kneels, forces out my hands to meet themselves onmy lap. He lowers his head to them.

And cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality!. Also, the sexual tension is strong in this one.
> 
> See what I did there?... No?... Star Wars?... 
> 
> Oh, damn. xD

Charles seems to melt on the bed.  
I try to hold him.  
But he drizzles in silence.  
The fact that I had answering him with the truth seems to deform him from the inside.  
He doesn't cry. Now. I know that he'll do it later. Alone.

"Do you want to listen to a record?" I ask him the softest I can.  
"What do I have to do?" He breaks up my question with his.  
I'd lie if I told that I don't know what he means. I'd tell the truth If I told that I don't believe that he asked.  
He asks it, dejected. Surrendered. With his locks covering his eyes, I can't see what he can.

"To what?"  
"For you to make me feel comfortable. By my own, I can't, it seems" He says, obstinate.  
"What would you like me to answer? What do you expect me to answer?"

"I don't know"  
And I know that is like that.

I stand up and grab a record, "Abbey Road". The record is near him, so he moves away, very carefully, like frightened.  
I feel his exasperation. It beats everywhere.

I play the thirtieenth song: "She came in through the bathroom window".  
I like that song. It's funny.  
I turn around to see Charles, and he is laid down like an aborted foetus on the bed. Tired.

He does know what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers... They're everywhere...


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles!!! Give in already!!!  
> Also, Why, Erik, whyyyyy do you have to be so meaaaan???  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

"Did anybody tell her?, Did anybody see?" were singing Lennon and McCartney.  
Would it be true? Somebody did tell her? Did somebody tell Raven what Erik was going to do to her? Did she make it through? Escaped?

"Erik..." I wanted him to talk to me.  
But he didn't respond. He was where the record player was, and the music is too high.  
"Erik" I want to get up and talk to him, but I stay down, it seems, that he does not have intentions of talking to me.  
I stretch and grab the heavy book, I aim, and throw it to his head.  
When the book has fallen, I laugh, he looks very upset.

Now he is paying attention to me.

He turns off the record player. "Could you tell me what's the matter with you?".  
I can't stop laughing.  
The sunshine slides throught the window and rests near his trousers. I knew that they were black, not that they were jeans.  
But his face remains the same. Stoic.  
He comes to me with a fulminant walk.  
What's wrong with him? Is he too turned on to handle it?  
He is already on the bed. And he pushes me, strongly. When I open my eyes, he seems changed. He has lost eyes.  
"Er---" But he interrupts me.  
"Why, if you are a telepath, didn't stop your father when you could?" He murmurs seriously.  
I can't believe him. No. Not again.  
I'm not going to answer.

"Why, Charles?" And his hot breath tickles my left ear. He is so... different. I feel like I'm talking to another person.  
"Because I didn't know that I could influence with my mind to someone else..." I keep remembering. He looks attentive.  
"Really?. That's patetic. But I do know the truth" What truth?.  
I feel very hot, so I kick his stomach. But Erik always has been stronger. I infuriate. What else does he want? What does he achieve by reminding me Tom?.  
He doesn't go away. He approaches.  
"Erik, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?".

But he does not answer.  
He kisses my left cheek to salute my Adam's apple.  
I shiver.  
"I am nobody's harlot" I let him know, suddenly.  
And he stops.

He stops to laugh.  
And laugh a lot.

"Oh, Charles... That was what you told your daddy when he was putting you on all fours?" He asked tenderly.  
"You, fucker!, what's wrong with you?, let me go!"  
"I already see that I was right" He ends his chuckles. Now, he just smiles, thin.  
I can't punch him. He has my hands with his.  
"What are you going to do now? You are going to fuck me with that helmet?" I ask him teasingly. Maybe he'll stop.  
"Hahahaha. Here's where I wanted to come. Do you remember this morning's pancake? Hank gave me a drug to make you human temporaly. You haven't noticed, because there's no need to use your powers, now is he? You distracted yourself and you lost. You lost"

I don't answer back. He takes off the helmet.  
Raven warned me. To not put down my guard. Never.  
"Accept it. You are undone" He tells me while he kisses my right ear.  
I don't wanna cry.  
I gave Erik too much, already.  
Now he wants me to give it all to him.

"Now, behave yourself and stay still. I don't want to hurt you".  
Too late.

His white shirt makes company to my black clothes on the floor. He still hasn't told me 'the truth' that he said before.  
But his lips kiss my hands.  
He seems to think. Gone. Because in this pack of hounds, he hasn't told me something typical of the old Erik I used to know.  
He's lost. Confused.  
I stay still. Expecting. When the underwear was so far, on the floor?. Everything looks sepia. Is this a drug's effect?. Poor Hank, he sure didn't want to do it. I forgive you.

It appears to be that the universe's silence caresses my eardrums. I don't hear a thing. Just Erik's growls and breaths.  
Erik has lost.  
Lost onto me.

"I love you" He says passionate and sad against my wrists.

There are no words. The morbidness that comes off from his hands is too big.  
"Forgive me... But I don't know how to love you" I say to the roof.  
He grabs my chin and forces me to look at his green eyes.

"I'll teach you" He muses, so ever slowly. "Because this is the only way that I can".  
Erik... What's happened to you?.

"If I give myself to you... Would you change?" I tell him, frightened.  
"And only for you, I'll do that cruelty".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feelings!!!! :(


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it, wait for it...

"No... No more. Wait, Erik" Charles complains.  
"Calm down, Charles"  
"It hurts, damn it, wait"  
I don't say a word.  
I wait for him to make himself comfortable.  
His face makes itself up with naturalness, highlighting his virginity.  
His blue eyes yell, but he only makes out tremblings and musings.  
I don't know if was the fury of the moment that inspired me to do it.  
I don't know.  
He avoids looking at me, I know that he's dying of shame.  
But what shame?.

"This is why you brought me here? Huh?'" He says with his eyes closed, desperate.  
I am not going to answer him back.  
No, I did not brought you here for this. 

I think that if he had knew this, he wouldn't have saved me that day.  
"Tell me, Charles... You were so annoying when your father was fucking you from behind?"  
Charles enrages up and screams. He tries to punch me, but he can't move. His wrists struggle. His legs shake, but his hands are being hugged by mine, so,the shame and pain are underlined by now.  
He's face is flushed and frustrated.

"Fucker... You are as sick as him. Worst"  
"Mmhmm"  
"Bastard"  
"Mmhmm"  
"Erik!"  
"What?!"  
"God, wai---"  
"How much do you want me to wait? I have already waited, Charles. For you to get used to it. For you to walk" I said exhausted from his attitude.

Charles stops wriggling. He calms down. He looks at me overwhelmed.  
"You mean... That if I were still a handicapped... You would not consider me important, Erik?" He says... I don't know. He looks broken.  
''No... No, Charles. Stop misunderstanding me" I try to calm him.  
"No, au contraire, I understood, Erik, I understood. I helped you out, Erik. I pulled you out from the water. I supported you. I gave you my friendship. My trust, my dignity"  
"Don't be like that... You know what? Believe what you want. But I'll tell you something: If you were not important to me, I would not have gave you back your legs"

Charles quiets. He waits for me to continue.

"I'm sorry that I had had to deprive you of some liberties, but I'd never conceived a reality in which, you would be with me. You are perfection. I am not. I am filthy. I am..."  
"If you were like that, you wouldn't be here. I would have sent you far away. There are things that I like about you, things that I could never achieve, and that's why I helped you, because I wanted you to be better than anyone. I loved you, Erik"  
And I do not want to believe him.  
I truly don't.  
But I have to. Accept it.

I made him stop loving me.

"If you didn't have powers, you would be as useless as her" whispers me a young Shaw, pointing out to a photo of Karla.

Now I know that he feels hurt too.  
He is furious. Disappointed.  
"I am so sorry... I have always ruined your happiness. You offered me a home. And I have insulted you... I'll go, Charles, good night"  
And Charles surprises, trembling more. I put his legs down. I raise from the bed. He shakes more.

"No, Erik, wait" Says a shivering, enfolded Charles from the bed.  
"Tell me" I say turning back my head.  
"I promise you something if you promise me something back" He says looking down the sheets.  
"I'm listening" He still wants to talk to me?  
"I promise you my loyalty if you promise me more freedom"

"God, I don't know. You tried to run away"  
"Please, Erik, I'll do anything you want" He says, endeavour to do it.  
"No... It's alright, just go back to be you, fine?"  
"Mmhmm" He nods and his locks cover down his forehead.  
"Do you want to be alone?"  
"I want to play chess" He says sincerely.

"I'll go and get it. Do you want some time to dress up?"  
"I'm very tired and I'm lazy, let's play on the bed"  
"Alright"

When I'm already getting out of the room...

"Charles"  
"Yes?"  
"I promise you to make you happy" I say without looking to his reaction.

And I close the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Erik is going to die of a severe case of blue balls. Sweet lord.


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Play me old king Cole,  
> That I, may join with you"  
> -The Musical Box by Genesis.

White hands hold firmly onto a strong back.  
Soft lips kiss a thick neck.  
Languid legs above well-shaped shoulders.

"Erik..."  
"I'd always believed that this would never happen"  
"Erik, God, more"

And Erik closes his eyes.  
I laugh.  
Of happiness.

If happines were made of stone.  
If were sad.  
A sad river in a deep creek.  
Where Raven lies drowned.

(Even though, she died hanged on a tree, I see her like this)  
But Erik swims with me.  
I'm sorry, Erik.  
I mean it.

But it has been almost a year.  
I can walk.  
There are no more drugs.  
I'm free,

But I can't forgive you, still, the shudder of the moment erases many facts, and the leftovers of the eraser... Burn.

They burn for the heat.  
For the want.  
For the feeling of hunger.  
Hunger of eating rotten meat. Sweet carrion.

I forget Raven.  
I'm burning up.  
And that time I saved Erik, I realized that I saved myself.

The moral stops it's applying, stops being itself to impose a new judgement.

I wanted this.  
Period.

I'm sorry.  
"We have to do this again" He smiles to me confident and pleased. But the tirement hugs me strongly and I rest into the warm of Erik.  
And I allow myself glide to a better place.

"I love you"

I'm sorry, Raven. "I forgive you, be free. I release you"

 

"I love you more, Erik".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, bye Raven. Fly, my raven, fly.
> 
>  
> 
> Please, the next chapter is the twist ending, so please please, I need to know if you are still interested on this story.  
> Also, I would like to thank to "la negra hipolita", a very good friendo of mine (I will talk about her later), for being so... endearly funny. I love you, sister.  
> Also, also, thanks again to all the readers.


	25. XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT IS TOLD IN THIRD PERSON, SO BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!!

''Now it is. It is my turn. My turn of having control" Charles thinks, relaxed, layed down on an expensive couch made of red leather, with a light bottoned-up shirt and black stylish trousers that dress his black mocassins.

Relaxed. Quiet. Pleased.  
Still. Content. Proud.

Free?  
Happy?  
Were the things that Charles was sure to relate. But get them?, Own them?.  
Those were strong and beautiful things but fragile with the whispers of the wind and the ticks and tocks of time.

Charles had already regret enough. The "Brotherhood" was dust. What else was left?.

Erik. Erik. Erik.  
Erik without Magneto. Erik without helmet. Powerless Erik.

The same Erik that slept under the red and cold shelter, that was like dew cherries.

Charles could feel pleasure's shivers without knowing it. At seen him.

Erik with his black turtleneck sweater and dark gray trousers. Tired, on a bed. Enfolded. Sweating. Murmuring. With no idea of what was happening.  
His clear eyes were closed. But they were moving side to side. Charles liked that. Immaculate. Full of serum. Resting.

Monthes like that. Vegetable. Alive. Motionless.

"He deserves it" He told to Ororo and Emma.  
"But---" Ororo said confuse.  
"He deserves it" Charles said, certain.  
"And what do plan to do?, Having him in vegetable state all his life?, Living an artifcial life?" Repudiated Emma. Ain't typical of Charles.  
"Livinf a happy one" He murmurs, sure of it.

Because, yes. Because he wanted it. If God made Erik sick with Charles, Charles would cure him. How? Letting him be. There.  
There, were nobody would ever get hurt.

Charles would take care of him. He'll feed him day after day in Erik's mansion. Without alienated judgements. Just him.  
He'd play music since 3 to 6 of the afternoon and he'd read since 9 to 11:30 of the evening. Every day.

Erik wouldn't say a word. He'd continue abusing of Charles on his mind, under Charles' telepathy supervision.  
The food would be prepared on the kitchen and it would be brought on the week. Charles would play cards with Jane. Chess with Erik's head.

And he'd still forgive him.  
"When did you do this to him?, When did you take off his helmet?, Took revenge?" Jane asks uneasy.

"When did I ever not?" Laughs Charles, banishing Erik's King. 'Cause Charles was King now.  
"Long life to the King" Charles calls out within his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is not fair. What would you have done if you were Charles?.
> 
>  
> 
> Please, please I need some comments. Also, I truly hope that you have enjoyed this, as I did, writing it with my friend Jetzabeth, she was the one that really supported me, when nobody did. I dedicate this entire fanfic to her.


End file.
